


Scars

by BeyoncesThighGap



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I didn’t know which ruby to tag, One Shot, Short One Shot, first time mentioned, katie and ray made me post this, like super short, talk of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyoncesThighGap/pseuds/BeyoncesThighGap
Summary: “Just... please don’t judge me too harshly when you see.”There’s a continuation in chapter 3 of Junk of the Heart





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m sorry for not updating SFAB yet, but I promise I’m working on it. College is kicking my ass. Here’s a super short oneshot that was prompted by a discussion of scars and WR’s first time. I wrote it in like 20 minutes so sorry for the mistakes. Leave a kudos and comment if you feel so inclined.

Ruby has been sitting on the bed for 10 minutes stripped down to her bras and panties while Weiss is still in her dress. She thought that maybe if she undressed first, Weiss would feel better about their first time. As Ruby examines her, she sees the girl’s shoulders begin to shake with nerves. Ruby is off the bed and walking towards her in a heartbeat. She begins rubbing her arms up and down Weiss’s biceps in what she hopes is a soothing manner. The heiress’s breathing is coming out slightly quicker than normal and Ruby can see the whites of her eyes.

“Weiss,” she begins softly, “we don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready-"

Weiss is already shaking her head before Ruby can finish “No. I’m fine. Just... please don’t judge me too harshly when you see.”

Ruby tilts her head and moves back a few paces as Weiss finally begins to undress. Ever the prim and proper heiress she was brought up to be, she bends to pick up her dress and place it on the back of the chair by the desk in their room. Ruby spends this time to admire Weiss’s alabaster skin before her eyes zero in on her back. It is riddled with scars and bumps, starting at her shoulders and dipping into the grooves on her lower back. Ruby feels the air leave her in a rush and she sees Weiss tense up at the sound. Her shaking begins anew, albeit more extreme than before. Ruby approaches slowly and look down at her partner’s shaking frame.

“Oh Weiss...” she starts, bringing her hands up hesitantly. “Can I?”

“It’s ‘may I’, dolt,” she snaps in response, uncomfortable. “But yes.”

Ruby rolls her eyes before laying her hands softly on Weiss’s upper back. She feels the muscles jump and tighten at her gentle exploration. She rubs soothing circles for a few minutes as she waits for the shaking to lighten up. Once Ruby is confident that Weiss has become used to her touch, she lets her head fall forward to place a kiss on the first scar she sees. Weiss immediately stands straighter and lets out a gasp.

Ignoring her partner, Ruby maneuvers her mouth across the span of marred skin at her disposal. Her kisses grow more confident and sweet as she continues, and when she first hears a sniffle leave Weiss’s nose, she stops. She takes Weiss by the shoulders and turns her around so she can see her face. The girl’s eyes are glassy and her lower lip is quivering. Ruby slowly lowers her head and pauses before she reaches Weiss’s lips, giving her the chance to move away. Ruby watches as her partner surges upwards to meet her and feels their noses bump clumsily. After a few seconds, Ruby moves higher to place a kiss over Weiss’s scarred eye and she hears Weiss let loose a tiny whimper.

“I’m sorry he did this to you, Weiss. But know that no one will ever hurt you again for as long as I’ll live. I love you, okay?”

Weiss begins to sob then and collapses into Ruby’s waiting arms. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i made some minor adjustments to the format because i had originally posted this from my phone. this should make for an easier read now!


End file.
